Saving the Singer
by Ranguvar27
Summary: I apologize for the lame title. Alannah has been poisoned, and the only thing that can cure her is three hairs from the tail of a unicorn. But the Unicorn hasn't been seen for fifteen years, and Stayne has one week to find him.
1. Chapter 1 Poisoning

Saving the Singer

Chapter One-Poisoning

Tarrant and Alice were walking through the main garden of Marmoreal, talking in low tones. Josiah and Arianna were in their carriage, Alice was pushing them, and Tarrant would occasionally look over at them, making the silliest faces that he could. Alice merely rolled her eyes, remarking that he was being a bad influence on the children. Tarrant giggled. "Why, my dear Alice! I am a wonderful influence on our children! They are both perfectly mad!"

Alice laughed. "That's very true. Josiah especially-he seems to have inherited your madness."

Tarrant was about to say more when he heard a sound coming from further up the path. He frowned, and started forward. Alice followed confusion and concern on her face.

Tarrant stopped a few yards ahead, an expression of concern and sadness on his face. Alice caught up with him, about to ask what was going on, when she noticed the two people sitting on the ground before her. She sighed in sympathy.

Stayne and Alannah were sitting there, and Alannah was in his arms, sobbing hard. He was rubbing her back, whispering in her ear. He looked up at Alice and Tarrant, and silently mouthed 'Help me.'

Alice nodded, and then knelt down next to Alannah, gently touching her back. Alannah jumped, and Alice looked at Stayne in bewilderment. "What's the matter with her, Ilosivic?"

Stayne shook his head. "I don't know. We were walking when she suddenly screamed and collapsed. I've tried to get her to tell me what's wrong, but she refuses." He looked down at Alannah, and gently nudged her. "Love, Alice and Tarrant are here. Can you tell them what's….Alannah!" he finished in a terrified voice.

Alannah was convulsing. Her body trembled, legs and arms flailing about as she screamed. Stayne grabbed her arms, trying to steady her, and was unsuccessful. It took the three of them pinning her down to get her to stop shaking. Tarrant looked at Stayne, and his terrified expression mirrored Stayne's own. "Stayne, we need to get her to Mirana. There is something seriously wrong with her."

Stayne couldn't speak, but he nodded in agreement. He scooped Alannah into his arms, and he and Tarrant set off swiftly for Marmoreal, Alice following after.

Stayne ran into the main hall, calling desperately for Mirana. He looked down at Alannah, and his face paled. She was coughing, and her face was pale, with two red spots showing on her cheeks. The cough was loud in the silence, and she trembled from the force of it. Stayne shivered, and then sighed in audible relief as he noticed Mirana running towards him.

"Mirana, help me!" he said desperately. Mirana took one look at Alannah, and her face paled. She reached out and gently touched her forehead, drawing it back with a slight hiss. She looked at Stayne, a serious expression on her face.

"How long has she been like this?"

Stayne gulped. "A few hours. We were walking in the garden when she complained that she was feeling dizzy. I asked if she wanted to sit down, but she said she would be fine. She walked a few feet ahead of me and then she collapsed, screaming. I've tried to get her to tell me what's wrong, but I don't even know if she knows I'm here!" he finished in a half sob.

Mirana frowned. "It's very likely she doesn't know. She's been poisoned, and from what I can tell, I think it's a very deadly one. Could you open one of her eyes, please?" Stayne did so, and Mirana gazed into the pupil, and then sighed in sadness. "Sleeper's Bane."

Stayne looked at her, confused. "What's that?"

Mirana sighed. "It is a deadly poison. The Red King developed it many years ago to help combat nightmares that he had been having. He was too nervous to try it out on himself, so he gave it to his twin brother. Unfortunately, the formula worked-but not how it was meant to. His brother went through horrid convulsions, then went into a coma and died a few days later. The King never forgave himself for that, and had all traces of the poison destroyed." She looked at Stayne. "This was years before you came to work for my sister, understand. I had thought all knowledge of how to brew the poison vanished with the death of the Red King."

Stayne had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. "So she's going to die?" He swayed, and collapsed to the floor, pulling Alannah with him. Mirana knelt in front of him, and gently forced him to look at her.

"There is a cure, but it is very hard. She needs to drink a potion containing three hairs from the tail of a unicorn. Without those hairs, she will die."

Stayne gawped. "But the Unicorn hasn't been seen in these parts for over fifteen years! We don't even know if he is still alive!"

Mirana smiled grimly. "Stayne, either you find the Unicorn or she dies. There is no in between. You have one week. Any longer, and she will be beyond any aid."

Stayne shuddered violently, and then nodded. "Very well. I will try to find him. But if I don't, and she dies-Time help the slurvish bastard who did this to her."


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Quests

Saving the Singer

Chapter Two Questions and Quests

Stayne shuddered, watching as Mirana gently laid Alannah on the bed in her chambers. Her face was pale, and her breathing sounded harsh and labored in the stillness. Mirana turned to Stayne, a grim expression on her face. "Stayne, there are some very important things you will need to know before you can begin your quest. The first is-you cannot bring any weapons with you, not even a dagger. The Unicorn will kill without question any who come upon him with a weapon. The second is that the Unicorn is clever. He will challenge you, so watch what you say. However, he is not omnipotent. He can be outwitted. The third is…" she was interrupted by Stayne snorting in exasperation.

"I don't give a damn about any of that! All I care about is finding him before my wife dies! Can you help me with that, Majesty?" he asked in a flat voice. Mirana sighed, and then shook her head.

"I was very young when he had the fight with the Lion. After they were drummed out of town, the Lion left to rejoin his family, and for all I know he died with them. But the Unicorn was so shamed by his loss that he hid himself away, and no one knows where he is. But perhaps Absolem knows. He and Chessur are nearly as old as Underland itself, you know."

Stayne nodded. "I know, but I also know that they both can be quite contrary when it comes to giving out proper advice." He looked at Alannah, and his heart constricted. "But I have to try, or else…" he left the sentence unfinished, but Mirana nodded in understanding.

Stayne reached out and placed his hand on Alannah's cheek, gulping. Her skin was hot, but he kept his hand on her, and spoke in a low voice. "I don't know if you can hear me, my love. But I'm going to find the Unicorn, and make him give me the hairs. Because if you die, then I won't be able to continue on living. So please, hold on. I know you are strong, love. Hold on, and I'll be back with your cure."

He stood, and looked at Mirana. "Watch after her, please. I've brought Katarina and Michael over to Alice, so they'll be safe there while I'm gone. Please, Majesty-watch after my wife."

Mirana nodded once. "I will, and Time watch after you, Ilosivic Stayne."

Stayne left the room, and went looking for Chessur. He found him in the kitchens, watching as Thackery brewed soup for that night's dinner. Stayne walked into the kitchen, immediately ducking as Thackery threw a salt shaker at him. "Chessur, I need to talk to you."

Chessur purred, turning in the air, and grinned at Stayne. "Well, I always enjoy a good conversation. What shall we talk about? Shoes, ships, sealing wax, cabbages, kings?"

Stayne shook his head. "The Unicorn."

Chess stopped spinning, and gaped at Stayne in pure shock and surprise. "The Unicorn? Why in Time would you want to talk about him? He hasn't been seen for fifteen years!"

Stayne sighed. "I know, but Alannah's been poisoned, and Mirana says the only thing that will cure her is three hairs from his tail. I was hoping you would know where he went after he fought the Lion."

Chessur shook his head. "I wasn't even at the Fight. But I can still help you a bit. Mirana told you that no one may approach the Unicorn with any weapons, right?" At Stayne's nod, he smiled grimly. "That is partly true. You cannot approach with a sword or a dagger, but there are other weapons that you always have in your possession. They cannot be seen, only felt, and the Unicorn cannot take them from you."

Stayne shook his head in confusion, but bravely plowed on. "Would you have any idea which way I should go to find the Unicorn?"

Chessur sighed. "Head towards where the moon shines over the black water. That's all I can tell you. But I do have one more piece of advice to give, Stayne. Be wary of taking anything the Unicorn offers you. It is rumored that he has trapped men with great promises of wealth."

Stayne smiled grimly. "The Boojum tried that with me once, and I did not fall for his tricks. So if the Unicorn thinks he can succeed where the Boojum failed, then he is in for quite the surprise. Thank you for the advice, Chess." He bowed to Chessur, and left the kitchens, then noticed Tarrant heading towards him. He was grim faced, and Stayne felt a surge of terror. "Tarrant, Alannah isn't…"

Tarrant shook his head. "No, she's still alive. I've been looking for you. Stayne, I think someone poisoned her deliberately. According to Mirana, Sleeper's Bane is impossible to brew unless you know exactly what you are doing, and it also takes a month to reach full potency."

Stayne's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you saying that someone planned this? Who would want to kill Alannah?"

Tarrant smiled grimly. "That is what I plan to find out. I promise, by the time you have returned with the Unicorn's hairs, I will have the culprit well in hand. But you had better hurry. Time is of the essence."

Stayne nodded. "Watch after my family, Tarrant. I'll be back in one week."

He went into the stables, and saddled Grey Star. "We have a very important ride ahead of us, Grey Star. I need you to go faster than you ever have before."

Grey Star nickered his understanding, and set off at a swift gallop. Stayne bought him to a halt outside the palace gates, and stared at the gibbous moon. 'The moon shines over the black water. That can only be the Gummer Slough!' He was about to ride on when he heard a voice in his ear.

"You are not quite correct, Knave. The Gummer Slough is only one part of the answer. The other will be discovered when you reach the Slough."

Stayne turned, staring at the blue butterfly on his shoulder. "Absolem, has anyone ever told you that your ability to read minds is rather disconcerting?" He frowned. "And you know I hate being called Knave."

Absolem smiled. "Yes, I know. I also know a bit more about the Unicorn than Chessur, and if you will listen, I will give you some true advice."

Stayne grinned, knowing that true advice was a rare thing with Absolem. He nodded, and Absolem fluttered his wings, and then spoke.

"The Unicorn can be asked a question three times, and each time he must answer truthfully. But you must ask him the same question all three times, or he will be able to use his third answer to negate his first two answers. So keep in mind the Rule of Three."

Stayne smiled grimly. "I will, and thank you for the advice."

Absolem flew off, and Stayne urged Grey Star forward, galloping towards the Gummer Slough. Absolem watched him go, and then turned to Chess, who had materialized next to him. "Do you think he has a chance, Chessur?"

Chessur grinned. "He has more than a chance, Absolem. He may just succeed."

Absolem smiled. "Indeed he might."

_**Next Chapter-Tarrant plays detective, and Stayne navigates the Gummer Slough. Stay tuned! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Deductions and Navigations

Saving the Singer Chapter Three

Deductions and Navigations

Mirana gently mopped Alannah's forehead with a cold cloth, sighing in anxiety. Alannah had been drifting in and out of consciousness, and her body was alternately hot and cold. She was muttering under her breath, but Mirana could only make out a few of the words in the jumble of English and Outlandish. She frowned in worry, and then turned as she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello, Tarrant. Has Stayne left yet?"

Tarrant nodded, and then looked over at Alannah in concern. "He left about ten minutes ago. Majesty, I have something I must tell you. It is my belief that Alannah was deliberately poisoned. With your permission, I would like to find out who did it, and what their reason behind such a heinous act."

Mirana put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Who would do such a thing?" She nodded once. "Tarrant, I give you my full permission to conduct an investigation into this matter." She sighed, turning to look at Alannah. "If we could only figure out how she came to ingest Sleeper's Bane in the first place, we might have a starting point. But I haven't found any puncture wounds, and Alannah would never drink anything with the poison in it." At Tarrant's confused look, Mirana explained. "She is a healer, so she is able to recognize when a drink has been doctored."

Tarrant bit his lip, thinking. "Well, what about absorption through the skin? I've been doing some readings about Sleeper's Bane, and according to texts, that's one way to administer the poison. All someone has to do is coat a glove with the poison, and brush against their intended victim. Alannah comes in contact with several people each day. It would be easy for someone to get close enough to her."

Mirana was about to answer when a low moan came from the bed. She turned, and stared into Alannah's fever bright eyes. "Alannah!"

Alannah gulped, trying to form words, but was unsuccessful. She gave an exaggerated frown of annoyance, and looked over at Tarrant, making frantic writing motions with her hands. He nodded in understanding, and pulled a piece of paper and pencil out of his coat pocket. Mirana stared, and Tarrant gave a shy smile. "I keep paper and pencil on hand so when I get an idea for a hat, I can do a quick sketch before reaching my shop."

He handed the paper and pencil to Alannah, and she wrote slowly, and then fell back exhausted. Tarrant came forward and plucked the paper from her fingers, reading the scraggly writing.

"_Ilosivic?" _

Tarrant looked at her, and spoke in a soft voice. "He has gone to find the Unicorn, to ask for three hairs from his tail. He'll be back before you know it."

Alannah frowned, and then gestured for the paper once more. Tarrant handed it to her, and she wrote a reply, and then handed it back to him.

"_Children?" _

"They are with Alice, and are perfectly safe." He sighed. "We haven't told them what happened. All we told them was that their Momma was sick."

Alannah nodded weakly, and then took the paper one more time. She wrote again, and then fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Tarrant took the paper, and sighed at what she had written.

"_Why?" _

He looked at her sleeping form. "My Lady, that is precisely what I intend to find out."

He bowed to Mirana, and left the room.

Stayne bought Grey Star to a halt, gazing in trepidation at the marshy swamp that was the Gummer Slough. It stretched in all directions, and the stench it gave off was stomach churning. He dismounted, and carefully led Grey Star forward. He had walked about three feet into the marsh when the ground became swampy, and he jumped back to solid ground before he was sucked under. He sighed in frustration, wondering how in Time he was going to make it through, when he heard a soft tittering sound. He looked around, and noticed a small bird sitting on a nearby tree branch, staring at him. The bird tittered again, and then spoke in a high, fluttery voice. "Man wants to cross the swamp, he does. But man doesn't know the secret way. Bird know, not man. Bird finds secret way through, but man sinks into the swamp!" The bird tittered in laughter, and Stayne glared at it.

"You know the way through? Show me."

The bird tittered, and then cocked his head in mischief. "Why should bird show you the way? What does man need that's at the other end?"

Stayne sighed. "The Unicorn. My wife will die unless I get hairs from his tail. Please, help me."

The bird looked at him. "Man's wife have name? Bird wants to know."

Stayne nodded. "Alannah, why?"

The bird fluttered its wings, and sang a joyful note. "Bird knows her! She killed Boojum, saved Underland! Bird will help her husband through swamp. Follow bird, he shows you and horse way through!"

Stayne frowned in slight skepticism. "That's all well and good, but how do I know you will lead me on the right path?"

The bird flew over, and landed on Grey Star's saddle. "Bird swears by Underland itself. He will lead you straight through swamp." The bird flew to the tree, and tittered in impatience. "So come, follow!"

Stayne mounted Grey Star, and set off after the bird. The bird flew ahead, making sure that Stayne could see him at all times, and kept twittering in encouragement. "Come, man. We are nearly to end of swamp! See, you can see break in trees! Few more moments!"

Stayne sighed in relief. While the bird had shown him a solid path, there will still places where the marsh encroached on the path, and both Stayne and Grey Star had been splashed by the foul water more than once. Luckily, one of the properties of the Gummer Slough was that once a person was free of it, the smell and swamp water evaporated. He sighed again as they came out of the swamp. The bird was perched on a branch, and Stayne smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you for all your help. I don't suppose you know where the Unicorn might be?"

The bird shook his head. "Bird not knows, sorry. But bird hope you find Unicorn, save wife!"

Stayne smiled grimly. "I hope I do too."

He rode down the path, determined to find the Unicorn. Suddenly, Absolem's cryptic comment came back to him-_**'You will find the other half of the answer when you reach the Slough.**_' Stayne frowned, racking his brains. 'There was nothing in the swamp, I'm sure of it. But maybe the answer is outside the swamp. But where?'

He glanced around, hoping to find a clue, and his eye was drawn to a tree that stood apart from the others. It was large, and there was a large knot in the middle. Stayne walked over, and pressed the knot. Much to his surprise, it sank into the tree, revealing a wide set of stairs. The opening was large enough for two men.

Stayne took Grey Star's reins, and carefully led him down the stairs, heading towards what he was certain was the domain of the Unicorn.

_**Next-Tarrant continues to play detective, and finds some likely suspects. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Detective Hightopp

Saving the Singer Chapter Four

Detective Hightopp

Tarrant sat in his Hat Shop, going over the books he had borrowed from the library. They were all books that dealt with potions and poisons, and he was trying to learn all he could about the creation and administration of Sleeper's Bane. As he had told Mirana the day before, he knew that one way to administer the poison was by soaking a glove in the poison, then simply brushing up against the intended victim. However, Tarrant had also noted that several of the texts advised against this method, since it was very easy for the poisoner to accidentally absorb some traces through small holes in the gloves. Tarrant frowned. Whoever had poisoned Alannah would soon be exhibiting the same signs of poisoning, and then perhaps…

He was bought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He called for the person to enter, and smiled sadly as Alice walked in, concern on her face. "Have you had any luck figuring out where to begin?"

Tarrant sighed, shaking his head in consternation. "No. I'm pretty sure it's someone at Court though. It's the only likely explanation. But I can't think of whom! I know that the Ladies are slightly jealous because Alannah has the favor of Mirana, and there are a few Lords who resent that she is married to Stayne, and not them. But I know these Lords and Ladies, and their deception does not go beyond an occasional white lie, and while the Ladies can be quite rude, they would never stoop to poison. This leaves the servants and the soldiers." He looked at Alice. "What would that detective in those Overland books do? That…Sherlock Holmes fellow?"

Alice frowned in thought. "He would first determine who would have a motivation to poison Alannah, then he would search for any clues that would help strengthen his case. What was Alannah doing before she collapsed?"

Tarrant shut his eyes, thinking. "Well, according to Stayne, they were walking in the garden when she complained that she was feeling dizzy. But he didn't say what they were doing before." He opened his eyes and smiled grimly. "I could see if she's awake, and ask her." He set off for the bedroom, and Alice put her hand on his arm.

"Tarrant, if she's sleeping don't you dare try to wake her. She usually goes in the kitchen in the morning. I'll go talk to Thackery, see if he can give me any idea of what she was doing."

Tarrant entered the room quietly, peering at Mirana. "Is she awake?"

Mirana nodded, and Tarrant slowly approached the bed, gazing at Alannah in sympathy. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly. He sat next to her, and spoke quietly. "Alannah, can I ask you something?" At her weak nod, he continued. "Do you remember what you were doing before you collapsed in the garden?"

Alannah nodded weakly, and Tarrant sighed in relief. "Thank Time! Can you tell me?"

She nodded again, and then made writing motions. Tarrant handed her the paper and pencil, and she wrote briefly, then handed him back the paper.

"_Went down to barracks. One of Ilosivic's men was complaining of headaches. Don't know who, but it was a pawn." _

Tarrant frowned. The pawns were the most numerous of the soldiers in the White Army. "Did you notice anyone else there? Any knights or rooks? Was anyone wearing gloves?"

Alannah shut her eyes, then opened them and nodded. She took back the paper, and wrote. Tarrant frowned as he read her answer.

"_Waters had gloves. He said that his hands were sore from sword exercises. I didn't think anything of it."_ She frowned, then wrote something just below. _"Do you think he?"_

Tarrant shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. If it is him, he's held a grudge for a long time, it seems. It's been nearly eight years since he was demoted, hasn't it?"

Mirana spoke up. She had been watching the exchange, and a memory stirred inside her. "Yes. I demoted him due to his gross incompetence, and also because he had made advances towards Alannah!" Her eyes widened in shock. "But that couldn't be the reason, could it? Could Waters really still be so jealous all these years later?"

Tarrant smiled grimly. "He could very well be, Majesty. Let's face it, Alannah is quite a beauty, and there are several men here who admire her deeply. Also, she has had to endure a kidnapping from one of her former suitors. So it is entirely possible that Waters jealousy finally overwhelmed him. However, I think it best to not say anything until we are quite sure that it is him." He smiled madly. "Perhaps I can figure out a way to make him confess unknowingly."

Mirana nodded. "Whatever you must do, you have my full permission. Be as mad as you wish, Tarrant Hightopp." She suddenly grinned. "Or should we now call you Detective Hightopp?"

Tarrant laughed. "The detective is on the case!" He gently touched Alannah's arm. "I will find out if Waters is responsible for this. Hold on, my friend."

Alannah smiled weakly, and fell back to sleep. Mirana looked at Tarrant. "She's fighting with every ounce of strength she possesses, but Time is running out. In three days she will enter the final stages of poisoning, and all efforts will be in vain. So keep that in mind, Tarrant."

Tarrant nodded grimly. "I will, Majesty."

Mirana watched as he left, then turned to gaze at a sleeping Alannah. 'Time, if you are listening, watch over all of them, and please let Alannah and Ilosivic overcome this obstacle as they have overcome all others. Keep them safe.'

_**Next-Stayne encounters the Unicorn and Tarrant tricks a confession out of the poisoner. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Passing The Test

Saving the Singer Chapter Five

Passing the Test

Stayne slowly walked down the winding stairs, his mind racing. The whole thing was too easy, he thought. He had expected to encounter hardships and obstacles on his way to find the Unicorn, but so far the only real obstacle had been the navigation of the Gummer Slough, and even in that he had been given aid. He spoke quietly to himself, his voice giving off a strange echo in the dark stairs. "This is been uneasily easy. I wonder, is there someone watching over me?" He said the last in a half joking manner, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard an answering reply from behind him.

"Yes. There is someone watching out for you, Ilosivic Stayne. For you, but most of all for your wife. That is why I sent the bird to guide you through the swamp, and why I showed you the shortcut to the Unicorn's domain."

Stayne turned to look, and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a man, neither young nor old, with a shock of blond white hair. He was dressed simply, in a dazzlingly white robe, and in his hand he carried a small walking stick, topped with a small hourglass. Stayne gulped, recognizing who he was. "Time, I…"

Time smiled. "You are no doubt surprised to see me in this form. But I needed to be able to speak to you face to face, so to speak. Your wife is a very important lady, you know. When she slew the Boojum, she saved more than just Underland from destruction. If she had failed, I would have been lost to the Chaos caused by that Monster. That is why I helped you get home quickly, and it is also why I am helping you now. Without my help, you would still be wandering lost in the Gummer Slough."

Stayne bowed gratefully. "I am in your hands, My Lord. Anything you wish to tell me I will do." Time smiled, and walked ahead of Stayne, touching a spot on the wall. Stayne tried not to gawp in surprise when a door appeared in the wall.

"This will take you straight to the Unicorn's home. Now, he will ask you the purpose of your quest three times. Answer him all three times, and on your third answer, invoke the Rule of Three. Then he will be obliged to do whatever you ask of him."

Stayne's eye widened in understanding. "That must have been what Absolem meant when he said I could ask him one question three times!" Time nodded, and then looked at him.

"That is exactly what he meant. Go, and luck go with you. I'll watch over your horse until you return." At Stayne's puzzled look, Time laughed. "The horse doesn't have any reason to see the Unicorn, does he?"

Stayne smiled. "No, I guess not." He stroked Grey Star's star, then took a deep breath and walked through the door.

He blinked against the sudden strong light, and then looked around. He was in what appeared to be a large meadow, with flowers of every color scattered at intervals. He stared, and then noticed a large white shape heading towards him. He stood his ground as the shape came closer and became the Unicorn. Stayne stared at him, and felt a surge of respect and awe for the creature that stood in front of him.

The Unicorn was a dazzling white color, with a horn of pure gold. His eyes were deep, and colors swirled in their depths. He gave off an aura of great wisdom and age, but Stayne could also feel the raw power radiating from his every pore. He gulped, and bowed deeply. The Unicorn gazed at him, and then spoke in a quiet voice. "What is your reason for coming to my domain?"

Stayne stared into his eyes. "I come not on my behalf, but on behalf of one I love more than anything." The Unicorn nodded once, and then spoke again.

"Have you come at the behest of another, or of your own free will?"

Stayne answered again. "I come of my own free will, and on behalf of one I love more than anything." The Unicorn nodded twice, and then spoke once more.

"Have you come for the purpose of taking or saving a life?"

"I come for the purpose of saving a life, of my own free will, and on behalf of one I love more than anything." He stared into the Unicorn's eyes. "What I tell you three times is true."

The Unicorn laughed. "Well said, mortal! Very well said! But will you not consider taking something for yourself while you are in my domain? I have much gold, and my jewels would make those of the Queen look dowdy by comparison. I also can offer you a balm that will restore the sight in your eye, make it as good as new. Or I can give you a draught that will make you forget all your cares and worries. All you have to do is name it, and I will give you whatever you ask."

Stayne frowned. "You will give me anything I wish for?" The Unicorn nodded, and Stayne smiled. "You may keep all the gold, jewels, draughts, and balms. All I want is three hairs from your tail to save the life of my wife. Will you give them to me?"

The Unicorn gawped at him. "You do not want any wealth? You just want hairs?"

"Yes. Will you give them to me?" Stayne smiled to himself as the Unicorn continued to gape in shock, and then found his voice once more.

"I am offering you more wealth and power than you ever dreamt of, Knave." Stayne looked at him in shock, and the Unicorn smiled. "Yes, I am very aware of whom you are, and I was under the impression that you loved power above all things. Do you not work for the Red Queen?"

Stayne laughed. "I have not been the pawn of that tyrant for ten years. I am in the employ of Mirana of Marmoreal, Queen of Underland, and I am here to save the life of Lady Alannah Stayne, my wife. She needs three hairs from your tail." He paused, and then repeated his question a third time. "Will you give them to me?"

The Unicorn nodded solemnly. "You pass the test, Knave. Too many times, mortals have come here for foolish purposes, seeking that which can never be theirs-wealth, power, immortality, or even oblivion."

Stayne's jaw dropped in understanding. "This was a test! Chessur never told me that!" He laughed quietly, shaking his head. "I'm going to speak to that cat when I get home."

The Unicorn looked at Stayne. "Hold out your hand, and I will give you the hairs. As soon as the third hair is in your hand, close your eyes, and I will send you home as swiftly as I can." Stayne was about to reply, when the Unicorn chuckled. "And before you ask, your horse will be waiting for you. It will arrive mere seconds before you do."

Stayne smiled in gratitude, and then held out his hand. The Unicorn flicked his tail, and three hairs fell lightly onto Stayne's hand. He shut his eye as the world went gray, and he had the sensation of being hurtled at great speed through a tunnel. When he opened his eye once again, he nearly staggered in shock. He was standing outside the main gate of Marmoreal. Grey Star was next to him, looking around with a nonchalant gaze. Stayne slowly opened his hand, and sighed in relief. Nestled in his palm were three snow white hairs. He whooped in joy, then set off at a dead run for the palace doors.

When he reached the doors, he burst in without bothering to knock, greatly surprising the old butler on duty. "Sir? Might I ask…?"

Stayne interrupted him impatiently. "Where is the Queen?" The butler glared at him, considering his answer, when another interrupted his thoughts. Tarrant had entered the hall, and he gaped in amazement at Stayne.

"You're back! Did you get the hairs?"

Stayne smiled, and held out his hand. Tarrant grinned. "Frabjous! Give them to me and I'll take them to Mirana. She must have known you were coming back. She's got the potion all mixed up."

Stayne handed him the hairs, and Tarrant started for the kitchen, only to be stopped by Stayne's hand on his arm. He looked at Tarrant and spoke one word.

"Alannah?"

Tarrant smiled sadly. "She's holding on, but the sooner I can get these hairs to Mirana, the sooner she can be cured." He looked at Stayne gravely. "She hasn't spoken in three days. I don't know if it's the poison, or if it's something else entirely."

Stayne gulped his heart in his throat. "Is she still in Mirana's chambers?" Tarrant nodded, and Stayne sighed in relief, and then set off as quickly as he could for the chambers. Tarrant ran towards the kitchen, where Mirana was waiting. She smiled serenely at him. "Has Stayne returned?"

Tarrant nodded, then handed her the hairs. "He's gone to see Alannah. Majesty, how could he have done it so quickly?"

Mirana smiled. "I believe that both he and Alannah have the favor of a very powerful entity." Tarrant's eyes widened in amazement.

"Time?" he whispered, and Mirana nodded.

She glided over to a table, where a medium sized vial sat. The liquid in it was a deep blue color, and it bubbled and fizzed madly. Mirana dropped the hairs in, and the bubbling ceased. At the same time, the liquid changed to pale lavender, and Mirana smiled. "The potion is complete. Tarrant, take this to Stayne. He must give it to Alannah himself. It will not work otherwise. Be quick!"

Tarrant took the vial, and ran as fast as he could to the chamber where Alannah lay. He entered quietly, and smiled softly at the sight before him.

Stayne was lying next to Alannah, gently stroking her arms and speaking in a low voice. She was asleep, and her breathing was slow and steady. Stayne kept talking, and Tarrant sighed. He walked over to the bed, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Stayne looked over at him. "What?"

Tarrant held out the vial. "Here's the cure. Mirana said you are the only one who can give it to her."

Stayne took it, and gently shook Alannah's shoulder. "Love, wake up. I've got something to give you." Alannah didn't stir, and Stayne groaned quietly. "Tarrant, see if you can prop her up, and I'll give her the potion."

Tarrant nodded, and gently raised Alannah to a sitting position. Stayne uncorked the vial, gently forced her mouth open, and poured the contents down her throat. It did not take long for the potion to take affect.

Alannah's skin, which had been pale, took on a healthy glow, and her breathing became slightly quicker. She gave a great shudder, and then her eyes flew open. A great gasp escaped her, and she coughed once. She blinked, and then her gaze fell on Stayne. Her eyes widened in shock and joy.

"Ilosivic?" she whispered.

Stayne nodded, feeling tears in his eye. "Yes, baby. It's me. I'm here. I…" he was cut off when she threw her arms around him, sobbing.

Stayne held her, whispering quietly. "Shhh. I'm here, you're cured. You're safe now, I promise." He turned to Tarrant. "You said when I left that by the time I returned you would know who the poisoner was."

Tarrant smiled madly. "I did, and I do. I have an idea that will trap him, but I will need help-from both of you."

Stayne nodded. "Of course, but might I ask who the poisoner is?"

Tarrant's face became grave. "Waters. It seems his jealousy has no boundaries. But I have a plan to trap him into a confession."

Stayne listened as Tarrant explained, and smiled wickedly. "Brilliant idea."

_**Author's Note-Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise, next chapter the trap will be sprung. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Trap Sprung, Song Sung

Saving the Singer Chapter Six

Trap Sprung, Song Sung

**Author's Note-As I promised in the last chapter, Waters' is going to get his comeuppance. **

Stayne and Tarrant had explained Tarrant's plan to Mirana, and she had approved wholeheartedly. Tarrant and Stayne bowed deeply to her before leaving the throne room. Once outside the hall, Tarrant had clamped Stayne's arm and wished him good luck. Stayne smiled gravely. "You too."

Tarrant went to his hat shop, and changed out of his bright purple suit to one of green and brown, then selected a wide black hat that covered up his electric orange hair. After he had done that, he gathered soot from the fire place and smeared it over his face and hands, hiding his pale skin. He checked himself in the mirror, satisfied that his disguise was perfect, and grinned madly.

He then left the shop and headed for the barracks, knocking firmly on the large door. A soldier came up, and asked Tarrant what his business was. Tarrant answered him in his Scots brogue.

"Let me in at once! I have urgent news for Waters, and I will only deliver the news straight to his ears. It concerns the Lady Alannah." Tarrant smiled as the soldier threw the bolts up and unlocked the door. He stared at Tarrant gravely. "Come with me, and I shall take you to the Captain." Tarrant raised his eyebrow at the soldier. "Captain, is it? And here I was under the impression that Ilosivic Stayne was Captain."

The soldier looked over at him, and smiled wickedly. "Well, that might be so, but it will not be long before he is revealed for the thief and murderer Waters always knew him to be."

Tarrant struggled to rein his temper in, and his eyes flashed orange for a brief second before settling back to their normal green color. He spoke with an effort. "What has Stayne stolen, and what has he murdered?"

"He stole the woman that should have rightfully been mine, and he killed any hope I ever had of achieving fame and fortune!" was the angry reply from in front of him. Waters glared at Tarrant, and then turned to the soldier. "Who is this vagabond, and what business does he have here?"

Tarrant bowed, addressing Waters. "Good sir, I am merely a servant in the palace, and this very morning I overheard many strange things. It seems as though the entire palace is in mourning for their Healer, a beautiful woman by the name of Alannah. She has been poisoned by her husband, the Knave of Hearts. It seems as though he suspected her of carrying on an affair with one of the handsome Lords of Court behind his back, and his jealousy overwhelmed him. He found out from the Queen's books how to brew a deadly poison, and slipped it into her drink while she was not looking. She dies tomorrow, and on that same day Stayne will be executed for murder. But he keeps insisting on his innocence. I went down to the dungeons to see him this morning, and he told me to come and speak to you. He says you are the only one who can prove his innocence, and if you help him he will reward you greatly."

Waters' eyes widened in amazement. "Did he perhaps say what the reward would be?"

Tarrant shook his head. "He did not, but he assured me that he would see you got exactly what you deserved. If you can help him, please do. I know he will be most grateful."

Waters placed his hand on his chin, slowly stroking it-and Tarrant noticed that it was covered in sores and blisters. He gave a cry of horror. "Sir! What has happened to your hand?" He knew perfectly well, of course, that it was from the Sleeper's Bane.

Waters looked at his hand and lied glibly. "Oh, that. It is nothing-I merely burnt myself a few days ago."

He looked at Tarrant. "I have no friendship for the Knave, but as he is still my Captain, I feel an obligation to assist him in any way I can."

Tarrant tried not to grin madly. The first part of the trap had been sprung, and now he moved on to the second part. He frowned, as if considering options, then smiled.

"I have it! Now, the cell Stayne is in is guarded quite heavily, but I think perhaps you and a few others would be able to get in to see him. I'll give you a message to give to him, and be sure you say exactly what I am going to tell you, otherwise he might not trust you."

Waters nodded. "Tell me exactly what to say, and I will follow it to the letter."

Tarrant was about to answer when there came from the palace a loud, bloodcurdling scream of pain and anguish. Waters and his men shivered, but Tarrant hid a smile. 'Right on time', he thought wickedly. He planted a false look of horror on his face.

"What in the name of Time was that horrid scream?" He asked, making sure that his voice quavered in terror. Waters shook his head, his face pale. "I don't know, but it came from the palace." He turned to his men. "All of you, with me. You too, stranger. We will go and see what the cause of such a horrid shriek was."

Tarrant bowed. "As you wish, Captain."

They left the barracks, Tarrant following behind. When they entered the palace, they saw a strange sight.

Alannah lay on the floor, her body contorted, and her eyes shut. She was still as a corpse, and it didn't take Waters long to realize that she wasn't breathing. He gasped in shock, and turned to Tarrant. "It must have been her who was screaming!"

Tarrant shook his head. "No, it was a man screaming. I am sure of it. Besides, everyone knows that the poison Alannah ingested kills painlessly, if given in the proper dosage. The death seems natural, and there is no trace left of the poison anywhere. That is one of the reasons why it is known as Sleeper's Bane"

Waters gulped, hiding his maimed hand behind his back, and nodded quickly. "Well, of course! Everyone knows that!"

Tarrant looked sideways at him. "Why are you hiding your hand?"

Waters blustered. "Oh, no reason, no reason at all!" He gazed sadly down at Alannah, and then looked back at Tarrant. "I'd like to be alone with her for a few moments, if I may, so that I can pay my respects."

Tarrant felt like laughing. His plan was going even better than he had imagined. 'Stayne was right when he said you had an enormous ego, Waters. You won't be able to resist bragging-and then you will be done for.'

He nodded solemnly, and spoke in a soft voice. "Of course, Sir. We will leave you alone." He ushered the men out of the hall, and left Waters alone with Alannah.

Waters knelt down next to her, a wicked grin of glee on his face. "So, My Lady, we finally come to the end of it. I made you an offer you should have taken, all those years ago. Instead, you chose to throw your lot in with a scarred monster. And now, he is going to be charged with your murder! I must say, when I came up with the idea to poison you, I never considered that added boon. But it certainly is quite the welcome one. Although, the idea that someone as coarse and ignorant as that Knave would have the knowledge needed to brew Sleeper's Bane is quite amusing. Why, it took me the better part of ten years to perfect it." He paused, and then continued. "Of course, my hand will never be the same due to a bit of the poison seeping through a small hole in my glove, but that is a small setback."

He kissed her cheek, and smiled gently. "Fairfarren, Lady Alannah. Your death is regrettable, but sadly, it cannot be otherwise."

He stood, and was about to head out of the palace when he felt something grasping his ankle. He looked around, and his eyes widened in shock and terror. "NO! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HAVE TO BE DEAD!"

Alannah glared up at him, her eyes blazing red, and snarled in rage at him. She yanked on his ankle, sending him crashing to the floor, then howled in rage and fury and lunged for him, hands hooked into claws. He screamed in horror, and scrambled out of her way. She snarled, and flew at him again. He managed to get to his feet, and ran screaming out of the hall, Alannah hot on his heels.

He ran towards the throne room, and burst in, shrieking for help. Mirana was seated on her throne and she looked at him in shock. "Waters! What is the reason for this screaming?"

Waters trembled in terror, eyes darting around. "She's dead, I know she is. The poison killed her, and she's come back for vengeance on her murderer." He was about to say more when Alannah entered the room, and spotted him. She gave a malignant smile, and started towards him. Waters screamed.

"NO! PLEASE! I KILLED YOU! I KNOW I KILLED YOU!" He shrieked madly.

Alannah advanced on him until they were inches apart, then she smiled madly. "You thought you killed me, Waters." She grinned. "And I'm afraid you just confessed to what we already knew-you poisoned me. I must say, Tarrant and Ilosivic's plan went quite well."

"I quite agree, love." Stayne and Tarrant had entered the room. Tarrant was still in his disguise, but had shed his hat, and Waters gaped at him. Tarrant merely smirked at him. Waters paled as Stayne's furious gaze fell on him. "If I could, Waters, I would kill you right this moment for what you have done. However, Mirana has declared that none but Alannah is allowed to punish you."

Alannah looked over at Mirana in surprise, and Mirana nodded. Alannah smiled viciously, and then looked at Waters. "You deserve death, but that would be far too simple. Instead, I shall sing a very special song, just for you. I do hope it touches you."

Waters sighed in relief. 'That seems like a fairly benign punishment.' He smiled. "Sing your song, My Lady."

Alannah took a breath, than began to sing in a strange, almost liquid voice, and Waters felt a strange sensation on his arm. He looked, and screamed. His arm was covered in horrid sores, and as he watched with terror widened eyes, the sores erupted all over his body. The next thing he felt was a searing, burning pain, as though a thousand knives with red hot blades were being buried into his flesh. He collapsed, writhing and screaming. "MERCY! PLEASE!"

Alannah stopped singing, and her eyes blazed red. She spoke in a cold voice. "You ask for mercy? You who tried to poison me? You let your jealousy overwhelm you, and now you must pay the price. Be thankful I don't use my Song to cause you to bleed from your eyeballs!"

She began singing again, and Waters shrieked as slashes appeared on his face. He writhed in agony. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"

Alannah glared at him. "Swear by Underland itself that you will never attempt anything like this again, and I will release you from my Song. Otherwise, I shall continue until you lie dead at my feet. I may be a Healer, but I am prepared to break my vows!"

Waters spoke quickly. "I swear by Underland itself that I will never try to harm you ever again!"

Alannah smiled wickedly. "Then I release you from my Song-and turn you over to my husband." Waters paled in fright.

Stayne came forward, smiling madly. "Thank you, love. Now, Waters-unlike my wife, I have taken no oath."

He drew his sword and swiftly ran Waters through, glaring at him as he collapsed to the floor. "You should have never let jealousy overwhelm you."

He callously wiped his sword on Waters' corpse, then sheathed it, and looked over at Alannah. She gave a small smile, and Stayne held his arms out. She ran into his arms, clinging to him in relief.

Mirana stood, and glided over to Tarrant, speaking in a quiet voice. "Take the body and get my soldiers to bury it in the woods. Then go and fetch Katarina and Michael, and tell them their Momma is better."

Tarrant bowed, and left the room. Mirana smiled at Stayne and Alannah. "You two may take your leave if you wish. I'm sure that you have many things to…discuss." She laughed at the wicked smiles they exchanged with each other before dashing out of the room hand in hand.

Stayne and Alannah ran swiftly to the first bedchamber they could find. Once inside, Stayne pulled Alannah into a kiss that left her breathless. He then swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, determined to make up for the last week.


	7. Chapter 7 Reconcilations and Reunions

Saving the Singer Chapter Seven

Reconciliation and Reunions

Stayne sighed, glancing over to where Alannah lay sleeping. She was curled up next to him, her arm draped over his bare chest. He turned, careful not to wake her, and gently stroked her cheek. She stirred slightly, and then settled against him with a small sigh of contentment. Stayne smiled briefly, and then spoke in a quiet tone.

"You will never cease to amaze me, my love. I sometimes have to wonder what magnificent luck it was that bought you into my life. You have seen the best and the worst of me this past week, and you still did not falter in your devotion. I can't fully understand that. But then again, the man I killed had nearly succeeded in killing you, so justice was dispensed." He paused, and then continued in a slightly sad voice. "But I still ask the same question every night when we are lying in bed together. Why do you love me? Why does someone as beautiful and amazing as you see in a scarred man like me? Why did you choose me over all the other men in Underland, when Time knows you could have chosen any of them? Why choose me?"

"Because I did." Was the quiet reply. Stayne looked into Alannah's eyes, and gulped. He opened his mouth to speak, and she placed her hand on it. "No. You are going to let me say what has to be said, Ilosivic." Stayne nodded, and Alannah smiled, and then gently kissed him.

"Now, I want you to listen because I will not repeat myself. I love you. I love you completely, utterly and totally. You are my soul, my other half. You are my world, and my life. You want to know what I see in you. I see a man that has overcome numerous obstacles. I see a man that has a strong sense of justice and morality. It might have been stunted a bit when you worked for Iracebeth, but it was still there. Ilosivic, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not, you are still very much a knight. I see a man who pledged me his friendship in exchange for his freedom, and then gave me his heart as well. I see a man who allowed himself companionship, without ever once trying to take advantage of my offer. That very first night in my old cottage, when you pulled me into your arms as you slept, meant more to me than you will ever know. I see a man whose kisses leave me dizzy, and whose caresses drive me wild with desire. I see a man who may not be what some would consider handsome, but nonetheless is absolutely beautiful to me. I see a man. Not a Lord, a Knave, a Captain, or a noble. A man. That is why I love you."

Stayne gawped at her, and then kissed her as deeply as he could. When he pulled away, his eye was bright with unshed tears. "You are my goddess, my love." He kissed her again, and then whispered in her ear. "Ta gara agram duit, mo ghara."

Alannah gaped at him, and then grinned. "When were you planning on telling me you knew an Overland language?"

Stayne smiled shyly. "Well, the truth is-that's really the only phrase I know, apart from a rather long one involving a devil and a cat. Jolene was the one that taught me both phrases." He paused, frowning in thought. "I wish I could remember what the phrase about the cat was."

Alannah grinned wickedly, and then answered in her dark brogue. "Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat." She grinned wider at Stayne's shocked expression. "I read the phrase in a book."

Stayne laughed. "Oh, well, they may just put things like that in a book!" He kissed her. "And I must say, hearing you speak in that lovely brogue of yours is quite…stimulating."

He kissed her deeper, and began to slowly move down to her throat, when a knock came at the door. Stayne sighed in annoyance. "Whoever is there, you had better have a good excuse. Otherwise, clear off!"

There was muffled laughter from behind the door, and Stayne heard Alice's voice answer him. "Alannah, Ilosivic! We know you're in there! There are some people here who would like to see you. They go by the names of Katarina and Michael."

Alannah grinned, and then answered Alice. "Well, by all means, let them come in!" She laughed quietly at the mock frown on Stayne's face. "We can continue our discussion later, darling."

Stayne sighed in agreement. "I suppose we could." Alannah kissed him, and then turned to the door. "You can come in, Alice."

The door opened, and a streak with black hair came flying into the room, and with a flying leap, landed on the bed. Katarina threw her arms around Alannah and hugged her as tightly as she could, crying. Alannah hugged her back, speaking quietly. "Hush now, my little one. I'm alright. Hush now."

Katarina managed to sob out a reply. "You…were….really….sick….and….I….was….scared."

Alannah smiled gently, and looked into her eyes. "I was scared too, little bit. But your Daddy found medicine for me, and made me all better. So hush the tears. It's alright, I promise."

Alice walked over, Michael in her arms. He reached for Alannah, and she held out her arm. Alice gently placed him on the bed, and Alannah pulled him close. He smiled toothlessly at her. "Momma!"

Alannah kissed him. "I'm very happy to see you too, little bit."

Stayne pulled the three of them into his arms, sighing quietly. Alannah looked over at him, a slight smile on her face. "What's on your mind, love?"

He sighed, and then answered. "I'm hoping that we never have to endure any more hardships, because Time knows we've seen more than our fair share!"

Alannah smiled. "True and we have come through each and every one of them stronger than ever. Which, by the way, is the biggest reason I love you. You have stayed by my side through every obstacle, challenge, and hard time. There's not many who would have done that."

Stayne nodded. "True, but then there's not many who love you as much as I do."

Alannah blushed, then leaned forward and kissed him, eliciting a small giggle from Katarina. Alannah looked over at her. "Something funny, little one?"

Katarina bit her lip, and swiftly shook her head. "No, Momma. Nothing is funny." She replied in a solemn voice, her eyes bright with mischief.

Stayne and Alannah looked at each other, smiled in silent consent, and began tickling Katarina. She shrieked with laughter, trying to get away from them. Michael laughed as he watched his sister being tickled. "Ka!"

They finally stopped, and Katarina looked up at Alannah. "Momma, sing a song."

Alannah smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Which song do you want me to sing?"

Katarina frowned thoughtfully. "I want a pretty song. Do you know any songs like that?"

Alannah nodded solemnly. "You know, I believe I might." She took a breath, and then began to sing.

"**In Dublin's Fair City  
Where the girls are so pretty  
I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone  
As she wheeled her wheel barrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!**

_****_**Alive, alive o! alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!**

**She was a fishmonger  
But sure 'twas no wonder  
For so were her father and mother before  
And they each wheeled their barrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!**

**Alive, alive o! alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!**

**She died of a fever  
And no one could save her  
And that was the end of sweet Molly Malone  
Now her ghost wheels her barrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!**

**Alive, alive o! alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!"**

"How was that, little one?" Alannah asked. She didn't receive an answer, and looked down, smiling gently. Katarina and Michael were sound asleep, their arms around each other. She looked over at Stayne, and he smiled back.

Alannah closed her eyes, and her last thought before sleep claimed her was how fortunate she was to have those she loved the most near her.

THE END


End file.
